These Days
by gih meadowes
Summary: Checo o relógio mais uma vez, vou para casa, checo a secretária eletrônica, só por garantia, vou para a cama, sonho com você. É o que eu tenho feito esses dias. Remus' POV, Oneshot


- Qual é, Remus! Não acredito que você vai por essa música para tocar de novo! – Dorcas exclamou rindo para mim.

Ela era minha melhor amiga desde... bem, desde sempre, na verdade. Desde o jardim de infância, então é quase impossível eu me lembrar de qualquer cena importante da minha vida em que ela não estivesse presente. Nossa formatura. Meu aniversário de 17 anos, quando eu ganhei meu primeiro carro. Meu primeiro beijo (que foi com ela). Acho que eu não posso me lembrar de um dia se quer sem ela do meu lado. Ela é bem mais presente na minha vida do que os caras (James, Sirius e Peter).

- Ah, Dorc! É a música que a gente ouvia sempre que íamos para a escola! – eu falei rindo e passando a fita para frente, algumas músicas até chegar em "Norma Jean".

- E, claro que, como ultimo dia de aula, nós teríamos que fazer a mesma coisa. – ela disse se referindo a hoje ser o dia na nossa formatura. Ou colação de grau, como queira.

- Claro! Para não quebrar a rotina, Dowes! – eu disse e ela riu.

- Eu te adoro, sabia? – ela me falou.

- Eu também, Dorcas. Eu também.

- Nunca se esqueça disso, tá bem? – ela falou, e eu achei melhor não perguntar o porque disso agora.

Em pouco tempo chegamos ao patrimônio mundial da humanidade: Durham Castle. Ou Universidade de Durham, onde ela cursou Arqueologia e eu, Jornalismo.

O professor Dumbledore não se cansava de dar o discurso, e quando ele finalmente terminou, Dorcas subiu no palanque para ser a oradora do ano.

- Bom, na verdade, eu tinha feito um discurso, mas infelizmente eu o esqueci em casa, então eu vou ter que improvisar. – ela dizia gesticulando mais do que normalmente. Ela nunca foi boa em falar em publico. – Eu acho que não tenho muito o que dizer, só que eu gostaria de agradecer muito a todos os professores e membros do corpo docente que fizeram esse dia possível para todos nós. Gostaria de agradecer papai e mamãe, por entenderam o meu sonho de pesquisar múmias no Egito, e meus amigos, claro, porque sem eles eu nunca teria chegado aonde cheguei hoje, e, principalmente, ao meu melhor amigo: Remus Lupin, obrigada por me agüentar todos os dias, por me trazer até a universidade todos os dias. Obrigada pelos bons momentos e pelos maus também... Pelo menos demos risada...

Eu estava entorpecido demais para ouvir o resto. Ela estava mesmo falando de mim? Ela estava mesmo me agradecendo em especial?

* * *

**These Days  
**_Gih Meadowes_

"As pessoas realmente ligadas não precisam de ligação física. Quando se reencontram, mesmo depois de muitos anos afastados, sua amizade é tão forte quanto sempre." _(Deng Ming-Dao)_

_

* * *

_

Eu abri os olhos, deixando que a luz me cegasse por mim momento. Eles estavam molhados... os olhos quero dizer. Eu tinha sonhado com ela novamente. Eu tinha sonhado com a nossa ultima cena. E até quando será que eu vou pensar nisso. Ela foi embora, não pensou em mim nem um segundo antes de fazer isso. Me deixar lá, a esperando, como um idiota. Eu esperava mesmo que a gente pudesse ficar juntos, depois de tanto tempo e mesmo depois de ela ter me dito inúmeras vezes que eu era assexuado para ela. Mesmo depois de tudo isso, eu nunca consegui superar isso.

Meus amigos dizem que isso é falta de sexo e que eu devo parar de pensar nisso. Mas eu não posso simplesmente esquecer ela, como se ela nunca tivesse passado pela minha vida, como se ela não tivesse sido importante. Ela era minha melhor amiga, muito acima de ser a garota de quem eu gostava.

Na verdade, por tanto tempo eu tentei dançar conforme a música, mas eu errei. Eu errei. Não posso mais deixar isso acontecer. Estou me referindo aos sonhos. A única coisa que eu queria hoje, era receber um telefonema dela, uma tele-mensagem, um telegrama, um pombo-correio, ou o que fosse, só para prova que ela está viva. Mas eu estou sonhando velhos sonhos, e desejando velhos desejos... não é como se a minha vida fosse voltar.

Levantei, fui até o rádio e coloquei a fita com a música que nós adorávamos dançar: Dancing Queen. É, nós dançávamos Dancing Queen, ABBA.

Me joguei na poltrona. Ainda era cedo para encarar o meu cargo de Editor Chefe da Saving Money , revista de economia.

- _You can DAAAAANCE, you can JIIIIIIIIVE, having the time of your LIIIIIIIFE. _– cantei como um gato com dor.

Até quando eu vou aguentar essa fossa? Marlene e Lily já mandaram eu ir até o inferninho ali da esquina, ver se eu consigo esquecer ela. Marlene e Lily eram as melhores amigas dela e também se decepcionaram muito quando ela simplesmente sumiu. Logo depois do discurso de formatura. Eu olhei para baixo por um segundo, e ela tinha ido. Sem deixar se quer um aviso.

Esperei a música acabar e fui até a cozinha, requentar o café de anteontem, quando Lily e Marlene decidiram que eu precisava me alimentar bem, e vieram me acordar e trazer o café da manhã. O café já estava com gosto ruim, mas eu decidi que seria aquele mesmo.

Voltei até o chiqueiro quarto do meu loft, e coloquei o mesmo paletó cáqui e surrado de ontem e a gravata xadrez que não combinava em nada com o paletó. Camisa amassada e sapato velho. O fato não é que eu gostava de me vestir desse jeito, ou simplesmente não tivesse dinheiro para comprar um terno novo, porque, acredite, eu tenho, mas desde que ela se foi, eu não me importava com mais nada.

E sim, eu não suporto falar o nome dela. Nunca mais falei. Nunca mais ouvi falarem. Hoje nos referimos a ela como "Ela", simples assim.

Peguei minha pasta, cheia de papéis que Shirley insiste em colocar nela, mas que, na verdade, eu nunca li e nunca vou ler. Ok, vamos tocar a real agora, eu nem sei como eu cheguei a editor-chefe... acho que talvez eu seja mais um viciado em trabalho, ou simplesmente, um cara que só tem como motivação para viver, ou sobreviver, o trabalho. Acho que a única coisa que realmente me motiva a continuar vivendo, e não ficar deitado o dia todo como um vegetal, sobrevivendo de soro, direto na veia.

Mas assim que eu saio do escritório, a minha vida acaba novamente. Eu deixo de ter vontade de viver.

Talvez pareça exagerado para um cara novo como eu, em pleno século XX, década de 80, década do CD, década dos protestos contra a ignorância capitalista e contra as bombas, da descoberta de AIDS, do desenvolvimento do Windows e popularização do walkman, mas a vida parece acabar quando você é abandonado pela pessoa que você mais ama no mundo. Claro, você deve estar pensando: Cara, sai dessa fossa, vai arrumar outra garota, você não é bonitão ainda?

O problema é que eu não quero outra garota. Eu quero a minha melhor amiga... ou melhor, ex-melhor-amiga.

Saí do loft e decidi ir a pé até o trabalho. Decidi não, porque era a rotina. Andei três quadras até lá, de cabeça baixa, como sempre. As pessoas parecem me conhecer, e sempre desaprovar a minha conduta. Quero dizer, com relação a eu andar de cabeça baixa, todos os dias, da mesma forma.

Entrei no prédio e logo fui abordado por Lily e Marlene, que trabalhavam comigo, na mesma redação. Cada uma na sua própria coluna.

- Oi, Remmiiiie! – Lily disse me abraçando e um lado e Marlene do outro.

Estou me sentindo molestado.

- Bom dia. – falei formalmente empurrando a porta para entrar.

* * *

Marlene entrou no meu escritório e jogou uma pilha de revistas na minha mesa, fortemente, se forma que eu me assustei.

- Tá legal, já chega. Remus, você vai viver assim até quando? Você parece mais um zumbi do que o Editor-chefe da Saving Money. – ela falou e eu abri a boca várias vezes na tentativa de falar algum coisa, mas não saiu nada – Eu sei que você amava Dorcas – continuou e eu tapei meu ouvido ao ouvir o nome. – Dorcas. Falo mesmo, DORCAS! D-O-R-C-A-S! Dorcas!

- O que você quer? – perguntei grossamente. – Que eu simplesmente esqueça? Não dá! Eu já tentei! Não dá, eu passei 18 anos da minha vida com ela do meu lado, não dá para esquecer. Eu amava, digo, amei, bom, amo ela.

- Legal, então está na hora de eu te mostrar uma coisa. – Marlene tirou um pedaço de papel do bolso da calça e me entregou.

- O que...? – falei lendo o papel e identificando a escrita de Sirius. De vez em quando eu acho que ler Sânscrito é mais fácil do que ler a letra no Sirius.

_Oi amor, estou mandando a carta só para falar que tive notícias de... bem, de Dorcas. Fiquei sabendo, através de um jornal antigo aqui de Las Vegas _– é, Sirius tinha ido para lá, com James, despedida de solteiro do James – _que ela se casou com um cowboy de rodeio daqui, logo depois da formatura. Ele ganhou o estadual e parece que eles apareceram juntos em inúmeros eventos. De alianças. Só isso. _

_Te amo._

_20/10/1984_

Há dois anos atrás.

- Você tem escondido isso de mim? Por dois anos? – eu falei nervoso.

- Remus, você não estava preparado para aquilo.

- E você acha que eu estou agora? Marlene, você devia ter me mostrado isso quando chegou! Assim eu teria evitado dois anos agindo feito um vegetal! – falei entregando o papel de volta a ela.

- Então eu sou a errada agora? – ela disse brava. – Sua melhor amiga foge, casa com um cowboy ao invés de ficar com você, o cara que amou ela a vida toda e eu sou a errada? Ótimo, então continue assim. Eu não ligo. – falou saindo da minha sala.

Fui até ela e a segurei.

- Desculpa, Marlene. Eu sei que você está tentando me ajudar. Mas nada mais faz sentido, entende? Principalmente agora que eu sei que... que ela me deixou aqui, o cara que a seguiu em tudo na vida par fugir e se casar com um cowboy de Vegas. Isso é tão frustrante, sabe? Como se eu não tivesse cumprido o meu dever como amigo... – falei, enquanto ela me abraçava.

- Eu sei que você se sente frustrado, Remus, mas você não pode mais deixar essa frustração tomar conta de você! – ela disse me soltando.

- Estou interrompendo algo? – falou Lily encostando na porta.

- Claro, Lily, não vê que o Remus é meu mais novo amante? – ela disse sarcasticamente e eu não pude deixar de rir. – Viu? É assim que eu gosto de ver você, ta legal? Pensa no que eu disse. – falou e saiu da sala arrastando Lily consigo.

Eu realmente entendo que ela quer o melhor para mim, e sei que tudo isso que elas fazem é para que eu me esqueça dela. Para que eu me esqueça... me esqueça de Dorcas. Eu sei, eu sinto que eu devo mudar, que eu devo superar tudo o que já passou e me apaixonar por outra pessoa, porque paixão é muito bom, só quando é recíproco... do contrário, é como cicuta, extremamente venenosa. Ótima analogia, estou muito filosófico hoje.

Dei mais uma olhada para o relógio. Eram exatas 6:59PM, horário de fechar a revista.

Peguei minha pasta, cheia de papéis, como sempre, vi que o escritório já estava vazio. Apaguei as luzes e tranquei a porta.

Talvez essa fosse a única verdade da minha vida. A única coisa para a qual eu realmente me dediquei, além da amizade com Dorcas (estou evoluindo, já consigo falar o nome dela). Talvez meu trabalho seja a única coisa que consiga me distrair, ou pelo menos desviar a minha atenção para parar de pensar no que ocorreu há seis anos.

Sim, há exatos seis anos eu não sei o que é ir ao shopping, não sei o que é mudar um corte de cabelo, não sei o que é se barbear por completo, não sei o que é sair, dançar um disco por aí, paquerar uns brotinhos e essas coisas.

E acho que Marlene está certa quando diz que já chega dessa vida. O meu luto pós-Dorcas já está na hora de terminar, mas acho que só por esta noite eu deva preservar as boas e velhas memórias, e amanhã, amanhã sim tudo será esquecido. Dorcas não passará de mais uma mera lembrança. Uma boa lembrança, apesar de ter jogado sujo, ela ainda é uma boa memória.

Abri a porta do loft, fui até o telefone e liguei para a caixa postal, só para garantir que não havia nenhuma ligação... diferente.

_Você tem duas novas mensagens:_

_Primeira nova mensagem: dia 14/08, às 2:14PM:_

_Ei, Remus, estamos pensando em alugar aquela casa de férias, para o Bank Holliday, aqui em County Durham mesmo, sabe? Aquela que alugamos anos antes. Então, se você quiser ir, liga para a gente. Para a Lily e para o James, quero dizer._

_Beijinho._

Era a cara da Lily, nostalgia. Ela havia me ligado na hora do almoço. Creio que tenha pensado que seria mais fácil de eu ouvi-la assim, do que ao vivo, porque eu sempre arranjo desculpas para não ir nesses eventos.

_Segunda nova mensagem: dia 14/08 às 4:57PM:_

_Filho, estamos esperando você aparecer desde o mês passado. O seu bolo preferido está feito e está na geladeira, mamãe e papai estão com saudades. Esperamos que você já tenha superado aquele problema. Ela nunca foi boa o suficiente para você, meu amor._

_Te amamos. _

_Mamãe e papai._

Acho que eles tinham razão. Ela nunca foi boa o suficiente para mim. Se ela me trocou por um cowboy, ela não me merecia, não é? Mas, em todo caso, eu não quero ter más lembranças dela. Foi bom enquanto durou.

Tirei todo o lixo que tinha na sala e joguei num saco preto na lavanderia, e eu finalmente pude ver de novo o quão bonita era a minha sala. Carpete vermelho, sofá marrom escuro, estante tabaco, parede de tijolos, mesa de centro também tabaco com alguns enfeites estranhos. Minha estante basicamente comportava velas, vasos e um Buda, assim como pilhas e pilhas de Saving Money... como se eu precisasse mesmo delas. Eu li elas todinhas, e sei cada uma de frente para trás e de trás para frente.

Fui até meu quarto, dobrei todas as roupas que estavam jogadas pelo chão e guardei no armário. Tirei aquela roupa velha e joguei num canto, para dar para a caridade. Fiz minha cama, não que fosse preciso, porque, na verdade, eu ia dormir daqui a pouco.

Fui até a sala, sentei na poltrona em couro caramelo, puxei o telefone e o coloquei no meu colo. Ele era verde e totalmente destoava da decoração de Scarllet (decoradora, eu nunca seria capaz de decorar um loft). Apertei o número de Marlene e esperei até ela atender.

- Alô? Marlene?

_- Remus? REMUS É VOCÊ? MEU DEUS! VOCÊ APRENDEU A MEXER NO TELEFONE? _– ela gritava com uma voz esganiçada do outro lado.

- É, é... – falei rindo um pouco. – Marlene, o negócio é o seguinte, amanhã você sabe, é Sábado e tudo o mais. Então, queria que você largasse seu namorado com James e fosse comigo fazer compras. – é, Sirius ainda enrolava ela com a mesma velha história "para quê casar quando somos tão felizes assim? Casamento é só mais um jeito de extorquir nosso dinheiro, Marlene". Coitada, só faz oito anos que ela agüenta essa história. Digo, desde o início do namoro, né.

- _O que? Você enlouqueceu? Remus Lupin está __**mesmo**__ pedindo para eu ir as comprar com ele? Estou pas-sa-da._

- Pode chamar Lily se quiser.

_- Ok. Vou ligar para ela agora e contar a novidade. Estou muito feliz, Remmie! Você está superando tudo isso!_ – ela parecia mesmo entusiasmada. – _Beijo, tchau, gato._

Ela me chamou de gato!

* * *

Essa foi a primeira noite em seis anos em que eu não sonhei com ela. Não sonhei com nada sobre ela, e nem com um porta retrato se quer com ela. Isso é digno de comemoração. Mais tarde, claro, não às nove da manhã.

Fiquei de passar às 9:15AM na casa de Lily e pegar Lily e Marlene, já que Marlene iria para lá com Sirius, onde James e Sirius fariam um programa para machos, incluindo Harry.

Coloquei meu melhor jeans, uma malha branca, um casaco de cashmere grafite, um cachecol em lãzinha preto, e um slip on branco¹, e não, eu não passei Bozzano no cabelo.

Fechei o loft e fui até a garagem do prédio. Peguei meu Chevy Camaro vermelho e rumei até a casa de Lily, 9 quadras atrás no meu prédio. O carro era como um filho para mim, sendo que eu o tinha muito antes de acontecer tudo o que aconteceu.

O dia estava incrivelmente bonito, apesar do frio de fim de verão. Andei de vagar, sem nenhuma pressa de chegar, e quando cheguei dei duas buzinadas.

- É O REMUS! – ouvi Marlene gritar de lá de dentro.

Todos eles saíram da casa de Lily e James, que haviam se casado em 80 e tinham tido Harry em 81, Sirius e Marlene, que continuavam amigados.

- Fala, meu querido! – falou James me dando tapas nas costas, quando eu saí do carro.

- E aí, Moony? Resolveu sair da toca? – falou Sirius fazendo o mesmo que James, mas levando uma cotovelada de Marlene. Moony, meu velho apelido de guerra, dos tempo de escola ainda.

- James, vamos sair. Cuide de Harry, tome cuidado com as quinas dos móveis, e não jogue a bola muito forte, se vocês forem jogar bola. Tem biscoito na dispensa, mas não encha o menino deles, eu volto antes do almoço, eu acho.

- Fala sério, Lily, o menino já tem seis anos! Né, rapazão! – James falou pegando Harry no colo.

- E aí, cara? – falei passando a mão nos cabelos de Harry, que agora já era um meninão.

- Vamos? – pediu Marlene se enfiando no carro. Só Deus sabe o quanto ela ama o carro. – Lily, entra no carro.

- Ah, não esquece de peguntar sobre o banheiro, ta bom? Amor, a mamãe já volta, prometo que não demoro, você vai ficar com o seu pai só um pouquinho. Beijinho. Tchau amor.

- Você não confia em mim, não é? – James resmungou e foi para dentro com Sirius e Harry no colo. Digo, só Harry no colo, Sirius estava andando do lado dele.

Comecei a dirigir em direção ao "shopping". Realmente, a humanidade não tem mais o que inventar, não é? Agora há centros de compras chamados shoppings, nome dado a nada mais que um prédio cheio de lojas, inútil, não? Porque não mais aquele bom e velho centro, cheio de lojas baratas e fuleiras, aka espeluncas.

Hoje em dia não, hoje em dia as garotas da cidade só querem saber de boutique nova do Dior que inaugurou no shopping, e, ah, tem uma da Chanel também! Prada, Gucci, Versace... Isso tudo é tão superficial e... consumista, não é? Agora temos um ponto de encontro para consumirmos. É o fim da picada.

- Remus... – chamou Lily interrompendo meus devaneios.

- Hum... – grunhi em resposta.

- O que aconteceu? Quero dizer, por que toda essa mudança agora, e você saindo para fazer compras! No shopping! É sério, achei que eu nunca ia viver para presenciar esse fato, Remus Lupin entrando numa boutique Prada! – ela falou fazendo com que eu e Marlene, no banco de trás, ríssemos.

- Acho que eu só decidi que estava na hora de virar essa página, não é? Digo, eu vivi essa lembrança por tanto tempo, vivi nesse luto por tempo demais, agora está na hora de subir a bandeira. – expliquei, fazendo referência ao fato de durante o luto, bandeiras ficam hasteadas sempre mais baixo do que habitual.

- Entendi. Acho que você faz muito bem, quero dizer, acho que e-ela... – ela gaguejou.

- Pode falar o nome dela, Lily.

- Tudo bem, acho que Dorcas fez a escolha dela e não foi justa para com você. Ela na te merecia, Remmie. Você sempre foi muito bom para ela. – de certa forma, eu ainda era machucado por pessoas falando mal dela. Acho que verdadeiras amizades continuam de pé, mesmo depois do tempo, distância e burradas de ambas as partes. Ou não.

- Ah, Lily, para de ser goiaba, ele já superou isso, né, gatão? – falou Marlene. Goiaba? Isso é gíria da década passada! Até eu que estou por fora, sei que é gíria da década passada.

Chegamos ao shopping e logo fui arrastado para a Yves Saint Laurent para comprar "pecinhas para bater". Claro, só porque eu sou um ótimo economizador de dinheiro e minha poupança está bem gorda ultimamente, não quer dizer que eu queria gastar os olhos da minha cara comprando "pecinhas para bater" na Yves Saint Laurent, até porque eu não tenho a pretensão de ser um confundido com o Editor chefe da Vogue.

Por cada arara que ela passavam eram no mínimo 5 peças.

- Gente, prestem atenção! Oi? Eu juro que não preciso de tudo isso.

- Remus, cala a boca. Você chamou a gente para comprar, agora não adianta fechar a mão, amigo! Você quer andar bem vestido ou não quer? – Marlene disse. Cara, ela me ama, incrível.

- É, além do mais, quando ela vol... – Lily dizia quando Marlene lhe deu uma cotovelada.

- O que você ia dizer?

- Quem? Eu?

- Não, eu! Claro que você, não se faça de tonta! – eu falei chegando bem perto dela.

- Eu não ia dizer nada! Vamos continuar a comprar. Aliás, vamos para o provador!

Elas não vão me fazer fazer isso! NUNCA! Eu nunca vou provar roupas e desfilar para elas baterem palminhas e me chamarem de gatão.

* * *

- FICOU LINDO! – Marlene exclamava escandalosa.

**Ninguém** merece isso. Além de estar sendo obrigado e ser modelo de YSL, eu ainda tenho que ser aclamado para toda a loja ouvir. Eu não desejaria isso nem ao Snape... Mentira, desejaria sim.

- Não precisa ficar vermelho Remus, você está lindo mesmo. Quero dizer, antes ninguém via a sua beleza, mas agora, amiiiiigo! Se eu não fosse casada eu cometeria um pecado. – Lily falou, fazendo eu ficar mais vermelho ainda.

Graças a deus eu tinha provado a ultima peça, e a conclusão delas foi:

- Vamos levar todas! – elas falaram juntas para a moça do caixa.

Tirei meu Visa do bolso e entreguei com a maior dor no coração. Quero dizer, eu tinha gastado metade de 1/15 do dinheiro que eu guardei nesses seis anos, e isso realmente doeu do fundo dos meus rins. Quem é que gasta £2000 em só uma loja? Tudo bem que eu ganho £4000 por mês, e isso é a metade do salário, mas levando em consideração que por seis anos eu ganhei isso e gastei no máximo £100 por mês para comprar comida, isso é mais ou menos £280800, guardados. Ah, sem contar a mesada de papai de mamãe, que eu sempre disse que não precisava, mas eles insistiam, não podia fazer nada.

Elas pegaram as sacolas com os olhos brilhando.

- Não sei porque vocês se prendem tanto a marcas... – falei rindo delas que admiravam as sacolas.

- Remus! Isso aqui é Yves Saint Laurent, é carééééééééésimo! Não fale assim dele com esse desprezo. – Marlene me censurou.

- Certo, já compramos roupas para o dia a dia. Agora precisamos de ternos! – Lily disse. – E sei de um lugar perfeito para encontrarmos lindos deles!

- PRADA! – elas gritaram juntas no meio do shopping enquanto eu ria um pouco atrás das duas loucas, lotadas de sacolas da YSL.

Entramos na boutique da Prada, que eu tenho que admitir que era linda. Linda mesmo, toda clara e arejada, todos os ternos tinham uma arara própria, acredito que ali só ficavam os modelos.

- Você precisa de um preto...

- Um azul.

- Um cinza.

- Ok, dois pretos.

- E um cáqui novo, pelo amor de Deus. Eu vou jogar aquela sua velharia fora! – Lily falou pegando o modelo da arara.

- Um risca de giz, acho muito sexy. – Marlene comentou, e eu não pude deixar de rir. Elas estavam escolhendo as minhas roupas!

- Esse cinza claro de abotoamento simples é lindo! – acabou que eu estava com sete ternos completos no braço e ainda faltavam os sapatos e as camisas. – Vai experimentar esses. Marlene foi pegar as camisas e eu vou pegar os sapatos e as gravatas.

* * *

Eu não acredito! Devo estar falido! Acredita que elas me fizeram comprar até SUNGAS? Quero dizer, a gente vive em um lugar frio, tipo, muito frio, eu NUNCA vou usar uma sunga! A não ser que eu vá passar o natal em Malibu Beach o que eu acho completamente improvável. Eu, Remus Lupin, nunca fui a praia. Eu sempre volto parecendo uma lagosta. Sem contar que sungas são totalmente broxantes.

Mas tudo bem.

Já era relativamente tarde e eu ainda não tinha conseguido expulsar todos na minha casa. Isso porque passamos na casa de Lily e eles resolveram entrar no carro para fazer uma "reuniãozinha" para comemorar a minha ressurreição (?), então Harryzinho estava entretido brincando com o meu Buda de bronze, isso depois que ele derrubou as cascas de coco no pé e começou a chorar, então a Lily quis matar o James por não ter olhado o Harry e assim vai.

Marlene e Lily estavam trancadas no meu chiqueiro quarto, para jogarem todas as minhas roupas pela janela. Mentira, elas iam doar para a caridade. Agradeço por elas estarem fazendo o trabalho pesado: tirar e empacotar roupas, e organizar o armário.

Sirius e James tinham me feito passar no MMs. É, super original, Mega Market, dá para ser pior? Bom, me fizeram passar lá para comprar cervejas, eu mereço isso não é?

- Então, cara, o que te deu? – Sirius me perguntou dando mais um longo gole na cerveja dele. – Digo, não que isso seja ruim, porque assim pelo menos você saiu de casa não é? Você não entrou para uma seita budista, entrou?

- O que? Nãão, não! – seita budista, hã? – Marlene me mostrou a carta que você mandou para ela de Las Vegas, então, do mesmo jeito que Dorcas... – ele olhou para James assustado por ter me ouvido falando o nome dela -... seguiu a vida dela, acho que tenho que seguir a minha. Já estava na hora de eu me levantar, não é?

Acho que se ela não pensou em mim na hora de ir embora e me deixar aqui jogado ao relento eu tenho que seguir a minha vida e a esquecer.

- Pronto, e eu espero que você não tenha uma recaída e pegue aquelas porcarias de novo. – Lily falou limpando o pó das mãos.

Little Harry foi até ela e pediu colo, como sempre faz.

- Vem, lindo. Tem os olhos da mamãe não é? – ela brincou com ele. Apesar de ele já ter seis anos, Lily o trata como se tivesse dois. Esse menino vai ser um mimado. Imagino só ele já escola. Aliás, prefiro não imaginar. Lily mima demais o garoto. Tudo que ele pede ela dá, mas o garoto é bem legal. Quero dizer, não é ranheta como a maioria das crianças dessa idade é.

- Mãe, estou com fome. – Harry falou e Lily o levou para a minha cozinha, que de minha não tinha mais nada. Tinha virado a festa da cocada preta, haha.

- Então, que tal irmos ao Leaky Cauldron, amanhã a noite? Vamos aproveitar esse seu momento up e sair cara. Faz quanto tempo que você não sai com a gente? – eu hesitei. Não sei se estou preparado para tamanha mudança.

- Boa idéia! – Marlene disse, empolgada.

- Mas, e o Harry? – eu tentei arrumar um desculpa para não ir.

- Não tem problema, o deixo com a minha mãe, quando voltarmos, o pegamos. Né, Lils? – James propôs, e eu logo vi que não teria saída.

- Ok então. Que horas? – me dei por vencido.

- Às 8.00, no mesmo lugar de sempre. – ele se referia ao bar.

* * *

Eu sabia que não deveria ter vindo. Eu e minha maldita mania de pontualidade britânica. Estava esperando o resto do pessoal, sentado em uma mesa redonda, rodeado por um sofá vermelho igual no filme Yes Man, sabe?

- Remus? – ouvi uma voz feminina e fiquei estático por um momento. Olhei para cima e vi uma loira, de cabelos ondulados, que eu parecia conhecer, mas não me lembrava de onde. – Emmeline Vance, lembra? Da escola! Eu era a nerd de só tirava notão em Álgebra III.

Refrescou minha memória, mas quando foi que ela ganhou peitos, perdeu as espinhas, e deixou o cabelo assim?

- Ah, oi, Emmeline! – eu disse, me levantando para cumprimentá-la. – Tudo bom?

- Ah, tudo bom, e com você? Fique sabendo sobre aquela sua amiga... a, Dorcas, não é?

- É sim...

- Teve notícias? – ela me perguntou.

- Algumas. – menti. – Quer se sentar? – perguntei, para não parecer indelicado.

- Não, eu estou com algumas amigas ali do outro lado... Bom, a gente se vê. Foi bom de ver de novo. – ela falou simpática, e eu sorri, quando ela se virou e deu um passo para ir até a mesa das amigas.

- Espera! Me... me passa o seu—

- Telefone? Aqui, fica com o meu cartão. – ela falou, tirando um cartão do bolso do casaco.

O que foi? Estou decidido a esquecê-la.

x

Já eram 8.30 quando eles chegaram, e eu estava no terceiro chopp, brincando com o cartão de Emmeline nas mãos.

- Demoramos? Harry começou a fazer birra. – James de explicou se sentando ao meu lado.

- O que é isso? – Sirius perguntou tirando o cartão da minha mão. – Emmeline Vance...

- Espera, não era aquela nerd de Álgebra II? – Marlene perguntou.

- III. – respondi.

- Que seja. O que você está fazendo com o cartão dela? – Marlene quis saber com um sorriso desconfiado no rosto.

- Eu a encontrei aqui, mais cedo... E o que é isso? Interrogatório? – falei rindo da atitude deles. – Eu ainda sou homem, apesar do tempo.

- Graças a Deus. Pensei que depois de seis anos sem sexo você já tivesse mudado de fruta. – foram mais de seis, mas enfim.

- Muito engraçadão você, James. Você diz isso só porque é casado, e você e a Lily se procriariam como coelhos se não houvesse prevenção.

- Hoje em dia existe uma coisa chamada televisão... – Lily falou rindo da própria piada.

- Eu que o diga. Sabe o que é ter que agüentar aquela novela estúpida todas as noites? – ele falou, rindo.

- Cala a boca! – Lily disse, dando um tapa em James.

- Que bom que você não é noveleira, né, Lene? – Sirius disse abraçando Marlene pelos ombros, assim que ela ficou corada.

- Cara, vocês são muito sacanas! – eu falei ainda rindo.

* * *

- Tchau! – me despedi dos caras.

Olhei para o lado e vi uma cabeleira loira que eu sabia de quem era:

- Emmeline? – falei para ela que estava no ponto de taxi, enquanto eu esperava o manobrista do Leaky Cauldron trazer meu carro.

- Oi... Remus!

- Indo para casa?

- Era a intenção. – ela disse rindo.

- Quer uma carona? Para onde você vai? – perguntei, galanteador.

- Para o centro.

- Vou passar por lá. Vamos? – falei, apontando para meu carro que havia chegado.

Ela entrou no carro do lado esquerdo e eu entrei no lado direito. Colocou o cinto e esperou eu ligar o carro, em silencio. Começamos a andar, sem pressa, afinal já era tarde, e não havia trânsito. Durham é uma cidade tranqüila até.

- Então, você trabalha aonde? – eu quis saber, apenas para quebrar o silêncio.

- Estou de passagem. Sou engenheira, e trabalho em Broadbeach, na Austrália. Vim apenas para visitar os parentes. – ela disse. – E você?

- Editor-chefe da Saving Money. – respondi.

- Sério? Eu adoro essa revista! Leio todo mês! – ela falou.

Então prosseguimos numa conversa engajada sobre nossas vidas profissionais até chegarmos a casa dela. Desci do carro e fui abrir a porta para ela.

- Legal te reencontrar.

- Eu te acompanho até a porta. – falei, caminhando ao lado dela, até a porta da casa dos pais dela.

- Ahm, obrigada. – ela disse sem jeito. – Então... tchau.

Eu me aproximei dela, apenas fazendo o que eu estava com vontade, coisa que há seis anos eu não fazia. Mas acho que beijar é como andar de bicicleta, você nunca esquece, não é? Ótima analogia.

Coloquei minhas mãos na cintura dela e a beijei brevemente, até ela passar os braços pelo meu pescoço e me aproximar mais de si. Nos beijamos vagarosamente, apenas desfrutando da ocasião. Aos poucos o beijo foi tomando maiores proporções, e quando me dei por mim, sua mão já passeando pelo meu abdômen e a minha já havia levantado as costas de sua blusa. Estávamos entrando na casa, e estávamos quase no sofá, quando eu interrompi.

- Desculpa. Isso não está certo. – eu disse caminhando até o carro sem olhar para trás, percebendo que ela me seguiu.

- O que houve? – ela me perguntou se entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu não posso fazer isso. Não posso te enganar... Eu preciso ir. Desculpe-me. – falei, liguei o carro e fui embora.

Então quando eu cheguei em casa e coloquei minha cabeça no travesseiro, eu não sabia que aquela noite eu sonharia com Dorcas novamente.

* * *

Acordei no dia seguinte com a consciência mais pesada do que no dia anterior. Peguei o cartão de Emmeline e joguei na lareira, que estava em fracas brasas.

Fui para o trabalho torcendo para não esbarrar com Emmeline no caminho. Eu não queria ter que explicar aquela história.

- Então? O que aconteceu ontem? Eu vi você conversando com Emmeline depois que fomos embora. O carro ainda tem retrovisores, Remus! – Marlene disse com um tom malicioso na voz.

- Eu fiz uma cagada.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – ela perguntou, confusa.

- Eu a levei até a casa dos pais, a levei até a porta, então começamos as nos beijar com certa intensidade, o que quase nos levou até o sofá...

- E então? – ela perguntou ansiosa.

- E então eu a interrompi, pedi desculpas e fui embora, sem dar maiores explicações.

- Você fez isso? – ela exclamou indignada, quando eu só fiz que sim com a cabeça. – Vai ser difícil, Remus, mas você tem que conseguir!

- Eu sei. – resmunguei, enquanto ela acariciava meu ombro. – Eu vou conseguir, prometo. Mas eu sei que não é assim que eu vou conseguir esquecê-la, não é? Quero dizer, ficar com outra pessoa para esquecer um grande amor nunca dá certo, sempre dizem isso. – completei.

- Você tem razão. Você precisa jogar tudo o que te lembra dela fora.

- NÃO! – exclamei, a assustando – Não, eu não posso fazer isso.

- Você não quer esquecê-la de verdade, quer?

- Eu... Marlene, a única coisa que eu queria de verdade seria ela aqui do meu lado, mas eu não posso ter isso. Eu não quero esquecê-la, mas eu preciso. Eu preciso tirá-la da minha cabeça. Não é tão simples.

- Eu sei que não é, Remus, mas você não vê que ele não vai voltar? Eu sei que você ficou chateado e ficou de luto, e eu te garanto eu fiquei muito, mas muito chateada quando ela foi. Ela era minha melhor amiga, ela não tinha o direito. Mas o que ela fez não tem perdão, Remus. Esqueça ela, ou você vai continuar se machucando.

- Me deixa sozinho, ta bom? – falei, enquanto ela saia da minha sala e eu me jogava na poltrona marrom.

Eu sabia que eu estava errado, sabia que devia superar tudo isso, sabia que eu deveria seguir a minha vida, mas é muito mais difícil fazer isso quando a todo o momento você pensa nela. Tudo te faz lembrar-se dela. Você se pergunta o tempo todo o que ela estaria fazendo agora.

Eu preciso esquecê-la, preciso virar essa página!

* * *

- Então, você vai conosco, não vai? – Lily me perguntou, sobre ir à casa de férias.

- Ainda não sei, Lily.

- Ele vai. – Marlene disse. Se há uma coisa da qual eu não posso reclamar é de não ter amigos. Com certeza, Marlene tem sido a melhor amiga do mundo desde que ela se foi.

Haviam se passado cinco dias desde que o fatídico episódio de Emmeline acontecera, e eu tinha passado esses cinco dias oscilando entre querer virar a página, e permanecer na mesma. Isso incluía ver fotos, ouvir músicas, ver vídeos e ler cartas do Remus e Dorcas na época de escola, quando éramos como carne e unha (n/a: alma gêmea, bate coraçããão).

Eu havia considerado a ideia de passar um tempo fora (um feriado, na verdade), com meus amigos, relembrando a infância, na casa que íamos com nossos pais (isso não incluía Dona Walburga e seus monstrinhos, tirando Sirius e Andrômeda), mas eu não sabia se isso me faria bem.

- Marlene, eu não sei...

- Você vai, e ponto final! – ela me censurou – Nem que eu tenha que te buscar pela orelha.

O expediente já tinha acabado, só estávamos nós, do lado de fora da Saving Money.

- Ok, que hora você saem? – perguntei, finalmente sendo vencido.

- Às 3 da manhã. Vamos sair da casa da minha casa. Então nos encontramos lá às 3. Beijinhos, tenho que buscar Harryzinho na casa de mamãe. – Lily falou entrando no seu carro e indo para casa.

Marlene acenou e virou para mim.

- Se você não aparecer, eu juro que volto para te buscar, entendeu? – isso soou como um ameaça.

- Entendi, Marlene – eu ri, logo levando um beliscão no braço. – Vou indo, Sirius deve estar chegando.

- Espero que sim.

x

O despertador tocou 2:30, tempo o suficiente para eu me enfiar dentro de um roupa, tomar um café bem forte e sair de casa, já que minha mala estava pronto desde a noite anterior.

Cheguei à casa de Lily por volta de cinco para às três e nem sinal de Sirius e Marlene. James e Lily colocavam as malas no carro, enquanto Harry cantava o hino do Liverpool, para o desespero de James, que sempre fora "Chelsea na cabeça". Eu sou mais o Manchester, isso sim.

- Viu só, cara? Não conseguiu convencer seu próprio filho a torcer pelo Chelsea? – falei, saindo do carro.

- Você veio! – Lily falou vindo me abraçar, e se James não se garantisse tanto, ele teria ciúmes.

- Eu disse que viria, não disse? – disse piscando.

- Tio Remiiie! – gritou Harry vindo me abraçar, e sendo censurado por James e Lily, afinal, era madrugada e eles tinham vizinhos.

- Ei, garotão! – eu falei o abraçando também. Eu queria tanto ter um filho... eu me vejo como pai, um bom pai.

Coloquei Harry de volta no chão, e ele voltou a se entreter com uma bolinha, que era de James.

- Cadê Marlene e Sirius?

- Estão chegando. Marlene disse que Sirius não queria levantar. – Lily falou rindo. – Ah, olha lá. – ela apontou para o início da rua, onde chegava um carro.

Era o carro de Marlene, já que Sirius só tinha uma moto, o xodó dele. Marlene vinha em segundo lugar em sua vida, o primeiro era, com certeza, a Molly (a moto).

- Vamos? – Sirius perguntou abaixando o vidro. Para variar, Marlene não deixou que ele dirigisse.

Assentimos e começamos a viagem, que perduraria por três horas e meia.

Viajar sozinho no carro era realmente bem deprimente, principalmente quando você esqueceu o toca fitas em casa. Durante três horas e meia foram só eu e meus pensamentos, e creio eu que vocês saibam quais são eles.

Era difícil voltar a o lugar que te marcou pelo seu primeiro beijo com a mulher que você ama até hoje, mas que foi embora, casou com um cowboy, teve uma penca de filhos, te deixando aqui, sozinho, se sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo. É, era difícil.

Por muitas vezes me passou pela cabeça ligar para os pais dela, mas o fato é que eu queria viver como se ela ainda estivesse aqui, do meu lado, como se ela nunca tivesse ido embora. Eu queria acreditar que ela voltaria, que a qualquer momento ela entraria no loft, como aquele sorriso lindo estampado no rosto, mas isso não ia acontecer. Eu sabia disso.

Chegamos na casa por volta de 6:30. A casa continuava linda como sempre fora. Mais parecia uma mansão do que outra coisa. Afinal, nossos pais tinham dinheiro para gastar e se dividissem o preço de estadia acabaria ficando barato para todos os lados. Porém hoje só podemos dividir em três partes, afinal, Sirius e Marlene eram um casal, assim como James e Lily e eu... bem, eu era sozinho, e Dorcas já não era mais parte de nós.

O tempo estava aberto e relativamente quente, já que era quase outono, o que não influenciava no gramado verde e nas árvores com frutos e flores. A casa continuava com seus tons claros: bege e branco. Estacionamos nossos carros no gramado, perto do pequeno bosque que havia ali ao lado.

- Harry! Cuidado, meu bem! Não chegue nem perto da piscina, entendeu? James, olhe seu filho. Vou levar as malas para dentro.

- Ei, acho melhor eu levar as malas, não? – ele falou.

- Tanto faz.

- Sirius, leve as malas para dentro. – Marlene mandou e Sirius obedeceu. Ele sabia que com ela não podia haver corpo mole, ou fazia, ou era pé na bunda. Menos quando o assunto era casamento. Nesse assunto ele tinha certeza do que queria.

- Vou levar as minhas também. – falei, pegando as malas de dentro do meu Camaro, e levando-as para dentro.

Realmente, a casa continuava a mesma. A mobília era a mesma, muita bem conservada. Subi as escadas, em direção ao corredor que dava para as cinco suítes que havia na casa. Escolhi o quarto em que eu e Dorcas ficávamos antigamente. Sim, nossos pais nos deixavam dormir no mesmo quarto, porque nós tínhamos crescido juntos e eles sabiam que não havia a mínima possibilidade de acontecer nada... por parte dela.

Abri a porta com cuidado, e assim que vi o quarto, o mesmo quarto, não pude deixar de me lembrar da gente, em uma das nossas férias:

_- Cala boca! – ela me disse rindo. – Eu estou falando sério! De quem você gosta?_

_- Eu também estou falando sério! É de você! – eu ri ainda mais._

_- Remus! Que droga, você nunca fala sério não é? – ela disse emburrada, de braços cruzados, se jogando na cama. Eu me sentei ao lado dela e olhei bem fundo nos olhos dela._

_- Por que você não acredita? – perguntei._

_- Porque não faz sentido! – ela disse gesticulando._

_- Por que você acha isso? – indaguei novamente, fazendo-a impaciente._

_- Porque não faz! – ela exclamou, brava, batendo as mãos na cama, quando eu a puxei para perto de mim e dei um selinho nela._

_Ela parou por um momento e abriu os olhos assustada._

_- O que você fez?_

_- Te beijei. – falei._

_- Remus, isso não está certo. Eu... – e saiu pela porta. Eu sabia onde ela iria, mas eu não podia ir atrás. Eu deveria deixá-la pensar._

Eu tinha que parar com isso. Tinha que parar de lembrar dela. Ela tinha morrido para mim.

* * *

Estávamos na piscina, no nosso primeiro dia de feriado, graças a Deus.

- E então, cara? E a nerd de Álgebra II? – James se referia a Emmeline.

- III. – o corrigi – Nada.

- Nada o que? – Sirius perguntou dando mais um gole em sua Heineken.

- Não deu em nada. – falei tomando minha diet Coke.

- Fala sério, cara. Você nem levou ela para a cama? – Sirius disse indignado.

- Não! Cara, você sabe que eu não sou disso. Além do mais, ela era muito infantil para mim. – menti.

- Estão falando de que? – Marlene chegou tirando a cerveja da mão de Sirius para beber.

- A nerd de Algebra I.

- III! – corrigi novamente.

- Ah, Remus a interrompeu enquanto eles estavam quase na hora H. – ela falou. Eu mato ela.

Eles começaram a rir da minha fraqueza enquanto Marlene vinha fazer carinho em mim.

- Desculpa, não sabia que não era para ter falado. Mas você sabe o que eu penso.

- Claro, fazer sexo e depois jogá-la fora. – falei, ainda emburrado.

- Você sabe que não é isso! Eu sou a favor de você se envolver novamente, não de "fazer sexo e jogá-la fora".

- Mas é o que eles acham. – ela deu de ombros e foi para a piscina de novo brincar com o afilhado e Lily.

A partir daí seguiu-se um longo silencio, até que Sirius resolveu falar:

- Até quando você vai esperar que ela volte?

- Até quando eu achar que seja necessário. – me enchi e fui para dentro da casa, para busca outra diet Coke.

- Você sabe o que é esse stress, não sabe? – ou James falando para Sirius que soltou um "aham" logo em seguida.

Eles acham que fazer "aquilo" é remédio para tudo. Eles estão completamente errados. Eu sei o que seria meu remédio para tudo.

- Para, Remus! Chega disso! – me censurei pelo meu pensamento e abri a geladeira.

Peguei a minha diet Coke, fechei a geladeira e logo ouvi a voz de Lily vindo da sala. Andei calmamente até a porta da cozinha e fiquei espiando. Ela falava no telefone (eu nem ouvi ele tocar).

- É. Na casa de férias... Sim, a mesma. Até terça, por quê? Não, não acho que seja uma boa ideia. Você sabe o que fez, por favor!

- Quem é? – Marlene perguntou a Lily, enquanto eu continuava escondido.

Lily murmurou alguma coisa que eu não pude ouvir e Marlene tomou o telefone da mão dela.

- O que você quer? Não! Não se atreva! Isso, se você aparecer aqui, você estará cavando sua própria cova. Eu mesma acabo com a sua raça. – e bateu o telefone. – Não acredito que você disse até quando vamos estar aqui, Lily! – disse brava, virando as costas e indo para fora novamente.

Por um minuto eu pensei que poderia ser Dorcas, mas eu sabia que ela não voltaria. Deus, eu preciso parar com isso. Ela não vai voltar! Não vai, Remus, ela não vai voltar!

- Lily, quem era? – perguntei.

- Não era... não era ninguém, Remus. – ela falou e saiu. Tem caroço nesse angu!

Ponderei por um segundo e decidi esquecer isso. Devia ser a mãe de Sirius. Marlene a odeia de morte.

x

- E então, sr. "eu não faço sexo", está mais calminho? – Sirius me perguntou e eu não pude deixar de rir.

- Sim. Vou dar um mergulho. – falei e fui para a água, junto com Marlene e Lily, que brincavam com Harry. Porém agora o clima estava meio pesado entre as duas. – Ei, rapaz! – falei pegando Harry e indo brincar com ele no lado mais fundo da piscina. – Você está grandão, ein?

- É! Papai disse que estou maior que ele quando eu tinha a idade dele.

- Ah é? – falei rindo.

- Sabia que eu sou o maior da minha turma? E sou o melhor em educação física também... – Harry falava, mas eu prestava mais atenção em Lily e Marlene que cochichavam.

- Que legal! – eu disse, mesmo sem saber sobre o que Harry falava. – Ei, Harry? Por acaso sua mãe disse quem ligou agora a pouco? – perguntei e ele assentiu.

- Mas ela disse que eu não podia falar quem era... – droga! Mulheres nunca dão ponto sem nó, não é verdade? – Tio Remus?

- Fala.

- Sabia que eu tenho uma namorada? – outch! Até ele tem uma namorada. – Ela chama Ginny Weasley. Ela é irmã do meu amigo, o Rony. Você não tem uma namorada, tio Remie?

- Eu tive, pequeno. Há muito tempo atrás.

- É mesmo? E vocês se beijavam de língua? – caramba! O James fica ensinando essas coisas para o garoto! Ele só tem seis anos!

- Eer...

- Pode falar, tio. Eu já sou grande, entendo dessas coisas.

- Bem, sim, Harry. É o que todo casal faz. – falei hesitando um pouco.

- Eu não posso beijar a Ginny, mamãe disse. Ela disse que eu posso pegar girininho. – ele disse e eu ri.

- Sapinho.

- É... é isso aí. Por que você não tem mais uma namorada, tio Remie?

- Harry, acho que você é muito novo para saber dessas coisas, não é? – falei, enquanto o segurava pelos braços, na água.

- Não sou não, tio Remus. Papai disse que eu estou certo por ter uma namorada. Que já estava na hora... – decididamente, James não sabe educar uma criança! Espero que Lily não saiba sobre o que o menino está falando comigo. Estou me sentindo constrangido em falar sobre a minha vida amorosa para uma criança. – Então, por que você não tem mais uma namorada?

- Porque... ela foi embora, Harry.

- Puxa vida! Mas por quê?

- Não sei, Harry. Porque ela quis. – respondi, pensativo.

- E ela tem outro namorado lá? – perguntou, e eu não sabia o que responder. Eu tinha que falar a verdade.

- Tem sim. Ele é um cowboy...

- Daqueles que montam nos bois? – ele disse e eu fiz que sim com a cabeça. – Que legal! Mas legal que o que você faz, né tio Remie?

Até o Harry acha que eu estou um velho deprimido, com um trabalho de velho deprimido, me comportando como um velho deprimido.

- Harry! – Lily o censurou. – Vem aqui, deixa o tio Remus nadar um pouco.

- Não, Lily, pode deixar. – falei.

- Er... está na hora de ele almoçar. – ela mentiu e o levou para fora da piscina.

Marlene veio até mim rindo.

- O que Harry te disse? Lily estava possessa. – ela riu ainda mais.

- Por que eu não tinha uma namorada e por que ela tinha ido embora. – falei e Marlene parou de rir logo em seguida.

Ela virou para mim com um olhar de "e aí?", mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Eu disse a verdade. Eu não sei. – falei, e ela não respondeu nada. – Marlene, quem era no telefone?

- Ninguém! Não era ninguém. – é fato. Elas estão me escondendo alguma coisa.

* * *

Depois que saímos da piscina aquele dia tudo voltou ao normal. Lily e Marlene continuaram se falando normalmente, mas sempre que eu tocava no assunto do telefonema, todos eles se entreolhavam e ficavam em silêncio. Nem mesmo Harry deixou nada escapar.

Era segunda de noite, e terça seria nosso ultimo dia. Já tínhamos jantado, e todos tínhamos ido dormir. Harry estava morrendo de sono, então Lily e James foram os primeiros e irem se deitar. Sirius e Marlene foram logo em seguida, mas eu sei que eles não iriam dormir propriamente dito. Só eu não estava "dormindo" ainda. Estava na sacada no meu quarto, olhando para a noite, com o céu cheio de estrelas, o que é bem difícil de ser visto em Durham, e me lembrando de cenas que eu passei com ela ao meu lado. Será que eu nunca a esqueceria?

Decidi que seria melhor ir dormir, do que ficar ali, me torturando.

x

Acordei com o sol me cegando. Parecia ser cedo, mas como não consegui dormir novamente decidi levantar. Troquei-me e escovei meus dentes, lentamente.

Desci as escadas tão lentamente quanto escovei os dentes e fui arrastando os pés até a cozinha, mas fui interrompido assim que vi Lily na porta da biblioteca e Marlene falando alto lá dentro. Parei e fiquei em silencio ouvindo a conversa.

- Eu disse para você não vir! Eu disse! Eu vou te matar!

- MARLENE! SE ACALME! – Lily exclamava, com um tom de desespero.

- Você sabe o que você fez com ele todos esses anos? Sabe? Se eu e Lily não tivéssemos cuidado dele, não tivéssemos ido ao loft muitas vezes limpar tudo e cuidar para que ele se alimentasse ele já teria morrido por desnutrição ou intoxicado com alguma comida estragada! – Marlene continuava falando alto. – CALA A SUA BOCA! Você está errada em tudo isso. Em tudo!

- Você sabe que está errada. Você não deveria ter vindo. Eu disse para você que não era uma boa ideia. Vá embora, para o seu próprio bem, Dorcas. – nesse momento tudo escureceu e eu precisei me sentar. Não podia ser ela. Não podia! Eu respirei fundo, me levantei e andei devagar até lá.

- Eu não vou embora antes de vê-lo. – eu ouvia a voz dela. Continuei andando devagar para que ninguém me percebesse.

- Se depender de mim, ele nunca vai saber que você esteve aqui. Eu vou te matar antes! – Marlene gritou.

Lily olhou para mim, abaixou os olhos e me deixou passar. Marlene olhou para mim e saiu da sala batendo os pés.

- O que você...? – eu comecei a falar, mas senti um nó na garganta.

- Remus! – ela gritou pulando em cima de mim.

* * *

_¹: Sim, existia slip on, mas não era bem slip on que chamava, agora eu esqueci o nome, legal. Meu avô usa/usava x:_

**N/A:** Não me matem, ehehe. A ideia inicial era que eles se encontrassem e ficassem juntos, mas acho que ia ficar extremamente _nonsense_ porque ela fugiu e ele não poderia ficar com ela numa boa e serem felizes para sempre. A parada da Dorcas e da Marlene é que elas eram melhores amigas, mas quando ela fugiu, ao contrário do Remus, a Marlene ficou com raiva dela, principalmente depois que ela descobriu que a Dorcas fugiu para casar e não contou nada. Mas eu não vou dar detalhes, porque provavelmente vai haver mais duas fics dessa série. A série These Days. Uma pré-These Days e uma pós-These Days. É isso aí, eu amei essa fic mais do que todas as que eu já escrevi – tirando Like a Princess, que é o meu xodozinho. Ok, não sei qual eu gosto mais. Eu amo essa também. Enfim, espero que vocês tenham gostado, do fundo do coração porque eu amei.

Bgsmil.

_Gih Meadowes._

_(06/09/09)_


End file.
